Rendezvous
by sabsb-chan
Summary: Warning: OOC they are filled with adrenaline. their hormones somewhat uncontrollable. They are just teens so why should they be involved? with affairs the upper class make? why should their innocence be torn and why is there the constant knock of death?
1. Chapter 1

This is a comedy/romance/tragedy/adventure story i hope you like it it's my first sasori story he saw this girl in the park she saw him as a boy, or is he just a boy? But one thing's sure he saw her as THE girl read and find out. Will they be together till the end?  
i will draw a pic of sayaka and upload it in my username is sabsb so you'll have a clue of what she looks like when she was 7 and when she was 17-19 hehehe this is my first Sasori fic please don't hate it although it kind of sucks

This is a sasoriXsayaka

DISCLAIMER: this is my plot however I don't won any naruto character here only Sayaka and I don't own the naruto series itself but I wish I did heheheh

Sayaka was in her mom's car they were on there way to the park, since her mom is off to work everyday she just drops sayaka and picks her up in the afternoon. Since sayaka has lived her life like that she was used to it already.

While she was playing someone fell on top of her

"Ouch!!" sayaka said she opened her eyes she saw someone the same age as her reaching out his arms. Sayaka took it and stood up blushing

"Hey sorry out there, we were just playing games! Wanna join?" the red haired kid said

She was about to say yes but someone replied faster than she did

"Hey look who Sasori is getting a crush on there! Ooohhhh blushy! Blushy! Blushy!" said a boy with black hair and red eyes " oh your so cruel Itachi lemme join you!" said a blond, they sang together "Sasori and ….. and…. What's her name?" they both said

"hey Sasori, why don't you ask your _girlfriend_ what her name is? Hahahaha"

"Shut up Deidara you too, Itachi!" Sasori said "oh yeah? Make us!" the two said

"Oh yeah I almost forgot would you want to join us?" Sasori asked the black haired girl.

Sayaka was upset because she wasn't used to boys specially when they're making fun of her but she never experienced this kind of feeling before so she was confused "I don't want to join your stupid game, you are just a bunch of dumb boys who wants to make me cry!" She replied angrily but the last part was kind of sobbingly

She ran near a tree and sat there with teary eyes 'stupid boys all they want to do is make girls cry like how daddy left mommy'

Meanwhile with the boys

"Hey we're sorry we didn't mean to make her cry, we were just playing." Said the two dweebs "oh my gosh! you guys what should I do?!" Sasori said "well…. You could say sorry to her" a shark looking boy said "yeah you could say sorry to your girlfriend" said Itachi "oh my love, whatsyourname, you are sweeterthan anything I've been with I want to kiss you" said Deidara while he was acting a parody of Sasori, he kissed the supposed to be girl which is an ice cream that is Hidan's (a/n in this story Hidan is dei-kun's older bro) "yeah I'd better tell her sorry" said Sasori as he ran off " woahh….. I always see my mom and dad pull off the act that you did" said Itachi wide eyed "yeah they always do that" said Deidara while munching his bro's ice cream "yeah but it's weird when oldies do it" said Itachi "why is Sasori saying sorry you guys were the one who made her cry anyway!" said a shark like little boy "shut up Kisame! You're just a baby!" said Deidara

"man you stink" Itachi said to kisame "later freako!" said the two dweebs as they continue to play ball. And even through the noise Hidan didn't notice a thing coz he just bought the latest edition of "come come paradise" from kakashi who bought it from their teacher Jiraiya

Sasori found the girl under the tree he approached her, but she didn't notice.

"Hey……" said Sasori

"Are you here to make fun of me again?!" said the angry Sayaka who was clutching her dolly that just got broken "sorry, the boys were just joking please forgive me or at least don't be mad at Itachi and Deidara it's not their faults (a/n even though it is ) it's mine" said Sasori humbly. Sayaka was really impressed by Sasori taking the blame

"Fine, I forgive you, I'm sorry too cause I screamed at you I just didn't know what to do" said the girl "and it's ok. Now let's play!" Sasori said happily. All of a sudden the girl looked down "what's wrong?" asked Sasori "its just that I broke my doll" the girl said shyly "I can fix that! I fix my puppets all the time so I don't see why I can't fix your dolly!" said Sasori "oh by the way my name's Sayaka, please to meet you!" "I'm Sasori, and I'm gonna fix your dolly!" while Sasori was fixing the doll the girl kissed his cheek "thanks" said the girl. Sasori was almost like a tomato trivia: Sasuke's favorite. But of course there's always the manly EGO, so when the girl looked at the skies Sasori wiped his cheek and said "eeewww" in a kind of embarrassed, shy way although he was mentally partying. Sayaka just smiled at his reaction she remembered those movies her mom always watch every Friday night

Meanwhile an eye is watching them from afar….. who could that be?

Sayaka's profile

Current age: 7 yrs. Old (Sasori is 8 yrs. Old here)

Hair: indigo, curly

Eyes: green (kind of chibi like)

There are still lots to unravel about this story so I would not be such a spoiler

The next chapter will be fast forwarded after ten years where we will find out the mystery man, sayaka's dad, Akatsuki, and how she will look when she get older

Tune in for next chapter: the WAR, salvation and sides


	2. Chapter 2

"War, salvation and sides"

Sayaka and Sasori heave been friends for ten years already. Along with Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan (who was already in college) and the school's gardener Zetsu

Sayaka was at her locker. When she opened it there was a purple envelope inside. She liked purple so the letter caught her eye. So she decided to read it, and was very curious about the letter.

Letter's content

_**Dearest Sayaka, **_

**_I've been mesmerized by you for weeks now so I decided to drop this little offering in your locker. I know that you still don't know me, and if you want to uncover my identity, please go to the roof top this day at 6pm. Don't forget to wear the necklace I gave you, wrapped in the silver wrapper. I look forward on seeing you tonight._**

_**P.S. I'll be waiting**_

Sayaka was so pleased no one has ever taken notice of her before, but deprived from her knowledge that there's a certain puppeteer who has eyes for her. She hugged the letter, and after a few minutes opened the package in the silver box. It was a silver necklace with a pendant of a tear shaped 2 carat, black diamond. She was in own world until someone snapped her out of it.

"hey, earth to Sayaka?" said the red headed puppeteer. "oh, hi, Sasori-kun!" she said so cheerfully. "what are you so happy about?" said Sasori in a weirded out way. " oh she's so happy because she saw her knight in shining armor again" said Itachi rather teasingly to Sasori. "knight in what? Who the hell is that?" asked the rather innocent Sasori. "oh no one it's only you her tomato headed knight" said Deidara. "yeah…. Whatever, so back to the point, why are you so happy Sayaka-chan?" asked a very red Sasori "oh yeah by the way Deidara, tomato headed is not a romantic adjective at all". This time they weren't interrupted. "oh, Sasori-kun you won't believe this!! You won't believe it!" Sayaka said in return to the redhead's question. Sasori responded saying " won't believe what?". "Someone likes me he's so romantic!!" said the girl. At that Sasori had an invisible frown. '_I'm sure I warned every single guy in this high school that my Sayaka is mine if I find out who that fucking bastard is he'll pay!' _thought the redhead, rather bitterly. Deidara decided to cut the silence since Sasori ponders too much "so, Sayaka-chan who is the guy?" _'that's weird? I thought they were all scared at Sasori's warnings? Hmmmm, interesting...'. _"oh I don't know him yet but I will! Tonight!" said Sayaka so happily, "anyone in mind of who the guy is?" said Itachi. _'whoever that guy is he's dead, if Sasori finds out about him hehehe poor bastard...' _thought Itachi. "oh, I don't know the only guys that are approaching me since the INCIDENT are you guys. Oh no! dei-kun, am I ugly?" asked Sayaka. "no Sayaka-chan they're just probably scared cause you're associated with the schools strongest guys! Right Itachi?" said the blond man. "of course! I mean, I'm topnotch in kendo and martial arts, Deidara is the master in gun-shooting and explosives here, and Sasori is both the top in kyudo and naginata! So I guess they're kinda threatened" said Itachi. _' who won't be I mean Sasori warned everyone here already.'_ Thought Itachi. "Oh well at least there's one brave enough" said Sayaka "I'm so looking forward in meeting him!" With that they went to their classes.

Just for fun

Deidara and Itachi were left in the halls with other students "hey, who said that the adjective tomato head isn't romantic?" said Deidara. "I know, that guy is so fucking clueless that must explain why he hasn't had a girlfriend yet" said Itachi. "unlike us right we're taking 6 at a time" said Deidara, "see how romantic we are?" said blond smiling with Itachi their million dollar smiles which makes the fan-girls faint and gives those a visit to the clinic which was never empty. (although Itachi and Deidara are not even romantic they are just asked by girls because they look good and they're good in bed ;;)

Sayaka pondered over some thoughts and thought about the incident again, (a/n I bet you're wondering about the incident aren't you? Well here it is)

Flashback 5 years

Sayaka was walking from choir practice that day since the mezzo-sopranos are to be dismissed in 5:30pm that day so she was in the way to her house when someone grabbed her shoulder and swung her so she'd face him she was so shocked of what happened that even her reflexes quivered. He got her in to some kind post tied up even though she tried to break free she can't And he tore her uniform, so she was only wearing her bra and skirt. The ugly guy was about to grab her breast for a squeeze but unluckily for him someone from behind whacked him hard with a training spear, so he turned around and saw someone about the age of the girl, and said " you ain't have the rights to mingle in this kid, so if you don't want to get hurt why don't you just go back to your mommy" said the ugly guy who is a foot taller than the red haired kid. Sasori hated being under estimated so he dropped his wooden naginata and punched the guy. After some minutes, they were both exhausted and tired but Sasori was very raged he landed a hard punch on the guy's face and then sat on the guy's chest and punched hi face over and over again someone saw it and called the news.

After everything was settled Sayaka was escorted by Sasori to her house. The silence was so awkward that she decided to break it.

"anou… Sasori-kun?" asked Sayaka

"hnn?"

"why were you still punching the guy even though he can't fight back anymore?"

"because he wanted to rape you."

"but I was already all right, you know even though, he tried to rape me I was sorry for that guy. He just probably did that because he's lonely and loveless"

"you couldn't really say that he was a bastard"

"I couldn't but that's what I believe"

Another silence

"Sasori-kun?"

"hai"

"thank you for saving me"

"it's nothing"

"…."

" hey, Sayaka remember this I.."

"you?"

"i… i.. I will protect you" _'damn why didn't I tell her how I felt about her! I just lost another chance!'_

"thanks Sasori-kun your words mean a lot to me"

From that day on Sasori never lets Sayaka walk to her house alone again

end of flash back

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!" ran the school bell

"Ok class remember to review chapter 13-18 see you tomorrow" said the teacher

Since she and Kisame were on the same period " you know, Sayaka-senpai Sasori-senpai likes you" said Kisame her friends' junior. " I like him too kisame-kun, you too, and Itachi-senpai, dei-san, and Zetsu-senpai" said Sayaka. " no, what I mean is he really likes you" said the boy. "oh, kisame it's just rumors, why would he want me I mean there's other prettier girls.

So they met up with the trio in the cafeteria

"Sayaka-chan, what if the guy who's asking you is ugly?" asked Deidara. "well, I'll still give him a chance I mean you can't judge a book by it's covers" said Sayaka truthfully.

In the other side of town a spy delivered a message to a guy in red and black busyness suite.

"hey boss, I guess your daughter is growing up well, she has very impressive friends, very strong indeed as to what I have seen in their profiles. You might even want to recruit those guys" he said giving the man who looked a little like Sayaka 3 folders for Itachi's, Deidara's and Sasori's profiles. "hhmmm very well, I was informed that there is a rumor that south stars village might want to start a fight with us and as the K.S.I.'s prime spy, those boys may come in handy. Tell me their abilities" said the mystery man. "well the one known a s the Uchiha prodigy has full access to the Sharingan with the knowledge of kendo, martial arts (taijutsu, jujutsu, kempo, nimpo, kung fu) and Is very talented in illusionary arts and ninjutsu it's rumored that he is the strongest of the three. The guy named Deidara is very good in explosives, clay modeling that has bombs or can be used as an air unit, and has a scope on one eye. The guy named Sasori is strong as well master in naginata and far contact attacks, said to be the master of puppetry rumored that he killed a dozen of guys like his friends but for the reason that he likes Sayaka. They also have this weird shark friend who can frighten the enemies with his looks and can breath under water they said he was from the mist" said the guy "I also have someone who wants to join the Akatsuki named tobi we'll gather the info's about him later. As for now we'll be on patrol." With that the guy disappeared (a/n tobi is the son of the military force's captain but wants to become a spy in this fic)

That's all for now, I'm tired all ready anyway,

K.S.I. means Konoha, Suna, Iwa's forces

In the next chapter will be the rooftop romance

So tune in


	3. Chapter 3

It was already time so Sayaka readied her self up he gave her enough time to go home and change so she did

It was already time so Sayaka readied her self up he gave her enough time to go home and change so she did. She is now clad in a green tube dress, a sweater that covered only her arms, and an obi style belt. So she started on her way wearing dark green ballerina shoes

"Well, well, it's been long since I've seen you three huh?" Said a deep voice in the corner, as the trio was supposed to check on Sayaka.

"Show you yourself!!"

"Serious aren't we Itachi? Why it's been so fucking long since I left this jashin damned country and this is how you dipshits welcome me?" with that the man stepped out of the shadows.

"Nii-san?!" Deidara said grumpily

"The one and only"

"What do you want? un" Deidara spat

"Well you boys seem to be pretty fucking well at the "art" of killing so my organization heard of you. Impressive, very impressive I hand you that"

"Just tell us what it is we are in a hurry. I am in a hurry" Sasori said blankly

"Hah…. The impatient one as always, anyway okay here it goes. Oi Kakuzu the fucking introduction is done explain the fucking junk Pein wants you to tell these shit heads"

"Right" another figure a weird guy who has stitches

"Here it is the south star country seems to be a threat to our organization. It has been recently found that orochimaru is behind this. So we are recruiting you three to make better use of the current situation and of course to get an easier access to our goals."

"Well what's in it for us? Un" Deidara said

"it has a great deal on the financial access, connections, strength and domination." Kakuzu said

"So this is the crap you are so busy with nii-san un? Fuck, count me out! un" Deidara said annoyed.

"It's not so interesting I can have all those when my dad dies" Itachi said while kicking a rock.

"I have better activities to busy my self with" Sasori said blankly again

"Fuckers, we'll see. You will learn to follow Jashin whether you like it or not"

"We will await a month for your decisions" Kakuzu said

Sayaka walked up the roof and as she got near she saw it was well lighted with candles and it was full of white magnolias and there was this guy playing the piano.

As she came nearer she got closer in recognizing the guy who wore a low short ponytail, silver hair, but before she came into realization on who the guy was, the guy stopped and faced her. It was Kabuto the one she shared health and gym in.

"Am I late" Sayaka questioned

"Not at all, you are actually 15 mins. early" Kabuto spoke rather charmingly

"Ah, Is that so Yakushi-san. Then I am pleased to be in your presence"

"So you know of me already, I almost thought you never noticed me. By the way please call me Kabuto, Sayaka-san"

"Kabuto" I almost felt that it didn't feel right; how his name rolled off my tongue but I shoved it in the back of my mind along with the million thoughts I have unanswered.

"So, shall we have dinner? I prepared quite an amount and I would be upset if it goes to waste" Kabuto politely gestured her to the table near the piano which was elegantly decorated with magnolias and lilies.

As Sayaka was going to pull the chair so she can sit, she felt him touch her and rather pulled the seat for her. The food was delicious. They had Caesar salad, some soup, lobster and custard for dessert.

"The flowers are quite uncommon but all the more lovely" She decided to break the silence.

"ah… I figured that roses were much too used and I thought Magnolias and Lilies suited your eyes better" He said but she can't read the expression on his face cause of his glasses that reflected the candle light.

"You are too kind. It is sure very impressive"

"But you are wrong Sayaka-san, their beauty would never compare to yours"

"….." Sayaka just blushed at that

"So shall we continue on with this date of ours?"

"Please do"

As he led the way, she noticed how romantic Kabuto really was which she didn't expect because most of the girls in their school claim that he loves only his computer.

They took a stroll in the park and settled on a hill as they sat under a tree. A few moments later, there were fireworks lighting up above. She was so taken aback by such a wonderful display that it was almost hard to catch her breath.

"Do you like it?" Kabuto said

"Yes, I love them!! How did you know there was a display tonight?"

"I set it up" he said still looking at the sky

"But it might have caused you a lot" Sayaka said with deep concern

"Not really, I got it half price with this guy I met in the forums in the internet and even so, it was sure worth the cost" He winked at her

She flushed and it made her hear beat fast

The morning after, Sayaka woke up at around 7:30, went to take a shower and did her daily exercises. She was sooo happy as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She then looked at her memo board

It says:

Saturday: meet up with the guys at Ichiraku 9:00 a.m.

So she had 1 hour still so she slipped out of her sweats, and wiped herself, then she took out a brown gypsy skirt, a white spaghetti strapped blouse, A wide belt that had dangling strings colored gold, a khaki wind breaker, put a brown bandana on her head, and slipped on a pair of flat brown leather slippers with cute intricate bead design. She also had on a pair of dangling earrings, and she was all set with still 15 minutes more to go to Ichiraku.

When she reached the place, she quickly recognized Deidara as she heard his loud whining of coming there too early because of Kisame. She approached them with her smile ear to ear.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerily, too cheerily.

"un. Sayaka-chan, Finally, I have someone else to talk to other than blue boy here un."

"Well, it seems like you've been sitting here for a fair amount of time and it's nine already s I guess Itachi-kun and Sasori-kun won't mind if we already placed our orders" Sayaka suggested mainly to stop Deidara's constant whining.

"yay! We finally get to do something good, we were just sitting here for the longest time un."

"Dei-senpai, we have just been here for 40 minutes" this time Kisame spoke

"shut up fat boy un!!" Deidara cut in

"The waiter is coming already" Sayaka said before another one of Deidara's senseless babbling

After placing their meals Itachi and Sasori came just in time.

"Why are you two late?!" Deidara was first too ask having come too early and annoyed to every bit by Kisame's patience and because it was not his own fault.

"By what, 20 minutes? Anyway we just got back from sand to pick up some of sasori's CD's, and we got a bit lost on the way back because we took Sasori's shortcut and he kinda forgot about it" Itachi said as he sat down next to Deidara givimg the space near Sayaka to Sasori.

"Why didn't you ask for the way?" came Sayaka's and Kisame's reply

"Duh? Why would we? I mean people are just gonna screw our way, and besides, guys have perfect sense of direction" Itachi said

"Right, people are just conspiring to ruin your manly ego" Sayaka said

"What got you so pissed Dedara?" Sasori finally spoke

"well, this bitch of a sharkman, woke me up because he said we were going to be late cause he doesn't have a car right? So he asked me if I could pick him up because his house is on the way…….. right, so being the control freak that he was he advanced his watch 30 mins the other day, and only remembered when we were already in un." He said so irritated

"I'm lucky to live just around the block" Sayaka said but her tone was too happy

"Why are you so happy?" Itachi said

"Didn't she meet Mr. mystery last night?" Deidara said budding in an enthusiastic but a bit insulting tone as Sasori took it.

"Oh yeah, do elaborate" Kisame said

Sot they had their meals and the main topic was her date as in, all they talked about

Although Deidara would babble something with his pop art occasionally and Itachi would taunt Kisame, Deidara or Sayaka. But Sasori seemed to be detached

Sasori's POV:

'_Kabuto this Kabuto that, heh stupid bastard, so he thinks he's wonder boy ey? For all I know he's gay about that fucking computer teacher snakey guy…… stupid ass……… romantic? Hah I'll show him romantic when I pull his eyes form their sockets, tch'_

"Last night was probably the best night I have ever had in a long time!" Sayaka said

Normal POV:

"Could we change the topic it's getting duller and duller by the second" Sasori said clearly irritated

"Well do you have a topic in mind?" Sayaka probed

"Well anything is fucking better than your stupid date" Sasori said

"Someone's jealous!! /un." Itachi and Deidara said

"What's wrong with you why are you so worked up?" Sayaka said

"It's just that stupid computer freak!" Sasori voiced a little louder

"What's your problem? He never did anything to you, you're just a spoiled little rich brat who hates a lot of people when he can't get what he wants, so you know what? You can get another stupid topic, coz I'm out!" Sayaka screamed. God her day just suddenly went upside down

"You can't walk away from me!! I'm out as well" with that the two stormed out as Sasori just decided to walk

"Well, their sundaes are still untouched and they already paid for it, no use getting it all wasted" Kisame Said

"Fuck off we're gonna eat it and besides you're fat as it is fat boy" Itachi said

Sasori's POV

'_you're wrong Sayaka, he just took everything away from me when he asked you. He took the pride that I kept for only having the right to be with you. He threw it away like piece of paper and when he took my place in your heart, he tore a part of my existence. A part I don't want to ever lose'_

'_I feel the sky clouding, soon it was raining. It rained very hard as though soaking my existence and erasing it from this world. I love the rain but somehow, I can't bring my self to listen to its steady rhythm when I think so deeply of you.'_

Hahahaha I wasn't able to update cause I forgot my password to and also my old email heheheh

you can see sayaka wearing the dress on her date at my deviantart account, the address can't be put here so, if you're still interested, it's in my account here; the address I mean


End file.
